1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to an article transferring apparatus, and, more particularly, it pertains to a novel and improved transferring apparatus for securely transferring containers of varying size without changeover type adjustments being made to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industry it is common practice to convey a plurality of articles or containers having various sizes along an elongated predetermined path by a conveyor mechanism. Normally, these articles or containers are placed in a suitable transferring or carrying apparatus which is mounted for movement in timed relation with the conveyor along the predetermined path.
Conventional approaches for transferring the containers include carrying devices which are specifically molded so as to conform to specific individual container dimensions and configurations. Consequently, it will be appreciated that, for each new container which is to be transferred, an individual carrying device must also be fabricated so as to generally conform to the container dimensions and configuration. Obviously, the foregoing presents significant disadvantages in that eachtime a new product line is being transferred by a different container, the manufacture of corresponding carrying devices therefore represents considerable costs. In practice, by reason of the foregoing particular approach, other significant shortcomings are encountered, such as with the procurement costs and ordinary lead times involved for ordering each of the new carrying devices. A further drawback associated with this particular approach is the need for consequent storage facilities which must be provided for whenever these carriers are not utilized.
Aside from the foregoing disadvantages, it will be understood that each time there is a changeover from one container to another, thereby necessitating the formation and use of a different specific carrying device therefor, considerable handling costs are normally involved in replacing these carrying devices on the conveying apparatus. This factor, of course, further adds to the overall costs involved during a changeover operation. In addition, prior molded type carrying devices must be produced with a relatively loose fit so as to provide a loading or unloading clearance for the containers during transit. As a result of such clearance, there exists a likelihood that during transit the containers might be moved such that damage might occur thereto. In this latter regard, the carrying devices would fail to perform their intended function. Other shortcomings associated with this minimum loading clearance are that it not only adds extra machining costs to changeover but, also, there exists the inability of the carriers to accept so-called "out of spec" containers.
From the foregoing considerations, it will be recognized that heretofore known carrying devices, particularly of the molded type, are unable to effectively, simply, and reliably provide a single or common carrier particularly adapted for carrying and positively holding containers of various dimensions without requiring changeover type adjustments being made to the carrying device itself for carrying different containers.